


Siblings know each other best (or so they say)

by TheShadowSwan



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Bingo Book Party, Bingo Books, Gen, How to NOT find out your sister is a badass, Kumo's information gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: Siblings know each other best... Especially the twins. They are together since before they were even born. So when one hears rumors that are absolutely not inline with what they know about the other, they dismiss it as an utter ridiculousness. But what if the rumours weren't just a rumours?





	Siblings know each other best (or so they say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts).



The night was warm, the beer was cold, sake hot and the snacks were tasty.

Around him the same people, he knew from his childhood and Academy, were laughing and pointing to the different pages of the Bingo Books, they brought for the party.

He muttered a silent ‘Troublesome’ and lazily opened his own Book… Maybe Kumo finally learned how to gather informations on targets.

Previously too _loud_ noises of the bar they all settled in, suddenly didn’t matter anymore.

He blinked…

Read the page once more.

Blinked again…

It still didn’t make any sense.

“The hell is that?” His surprised mutter brought attention of, up to the moment busy laughing like a hyena at his own page, Kiba.

“Hmm?” Inuzuka lazily leaned over to the table to see what was brought that reaction and snorted amused.

“Yeah, looks accurate”

Shikamaru _choked_ on spit.

Because _what_?

His little sister? His socially awkward, always _injured_ from her missions, little sister?

_That was_ _not_ _funny!_

“Accu… _How_ is that accurate?” He sputtered, chakra spiking. What’s worse, his voice decided to ignore all the years of (admittedly lazy) Clan training and went dangerously close to Ino-notes.

_Of course_ now they had attention of the rest of their yearmates.

_He didn’t care_.

“Shikako is _not_ an S rank threat!” Shikamaru _did not squeak!_ No matter what Ino would say. He’s a shinobi and shinobi don’t squeak! He just… insisted hotly. That’s it.

…

His ex-classmates (plus Team Anko and the _chunnin_ part of Team Gai) looked at him like they couldn’t believe those words left his mouth.

“Of _course_ she is” Sakura, someone who should’ve _remembered_ the shy little Shikako from the Academy, answered with such matter-of-fact tone, he almost nodded _before_ what she actually said registered.

“Wha…?”

If that’d be a prank Sakura wouldn’t be on it, would she? So… _What_?

“The girl who completely humiliated that _Cloud_ girl in Grass?” Hinata asked primly with an arched eyebrow… That did say everything about what _she_ thought about Shikamaru’s surprise. “That… Netsui, I believe she was called, was supposed to be almost a shoo-in for promotion then. She was in _no way_ promotable _after_ Shikako finished their match.”

“Fought and won while in that creepy chakra locking seal?” Ino added mercilessly. “You know… The one used in that Grass prison where we’re sending actually _dangerous_ people”

“Would’ve completely trashed current Kazekage on the Exams if not for the Alliance?” Tenten continued in familiar ‘are you an idiot?’ tone of voice. The one she used whenever Shikamaru tried to explain to her _why_ he didn’t like his _Twin_ going on dangerous missions.

He _has_ heard some rumours about Shikako going up against Gaara and she _did_ say it that one time, but… Gaara had to hold back then, right? _Right?_

“Stormed a _castle_ full of hostiles in Land of Moon? Killed three ANBU on our mission right _after_ Land of Moon?” Kiba was incredulous…

Shikamaru absently noted that he _didn’t like_ to be looked like someone was surprised he was able to walk and talk at the same time. Most of his attention were on the three ANBU part… She never said anything about ANBU.

Lately, she never said _anything_ about her missions.

_Lately_ , she never said **_anything_ ** if she could get away with it.

…

“Stopped Sanbi _dead_ at Mizukage’s wedding?” Kurama Yakumo added without missing a beat.

“There’s a rumour going around that Tsunade is sending her out specifically to the countries with resources Konoha could need. Why? Shikako was personally involved with regime change in quite a few _countries_ already.” Even half hidden behind his collar and sunglasses, Shino’s frown was easy to read.

He’s heard that rumour, but dismissed it right off the bat. There was no way those rumours were true. Shikako was _not_ … She was _his sister_ ! He _knew_ who his sister was!

“Youthful Shikako shines so bright, her light exposes all the fiends in the villages!”

“Nara Shikako. Shikabane-hime. Your sister… Sounds familiar?” Kiba bared his teeth in mocking smile before getting up and leaving them for the bar. Probably for some sake.

He didn’t answer…

**_Was_ ** _she familiar?_

…

**_The shy, little Shikako that was looking for protection of others…_ **

His eyes were drawn back to the Bingo Book page seemingly mocking him with its content.

 

_Nara Shikako_

_Shikabane-Hime_

_Threat rank: S_

_Kill on Sight_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato, Nara Clan (spare heir)_

_Rank: Jounin, ANBU (suspected)_

_Age: 16_

_Team: Konoha Team 7: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Known Skills: Sealing, Explosives, Nara Clan’s Shadow jutsus, Interrogation, Strategy, Diplomacy, Water chakra nature, Earth chakra nature, Lightning chakra nature_

_Notes: Current owner of The Sword of Thunder God; can plant explosives on touch; suspected chakra sensor; suspected summoning contract; suspected cause of Hot Springs Incident…_

**Author's Note:**

> Because in the culture where informations are worth more than human lives and the secrets are kept even from those closest to one's heart... Where almost everyone is trained in noticing those secrets and snooping, finding out that what you thought you knew about someone is false from foreign Bingo Book is one of the worst ways to do so.


End file.
